


in the alley outside the bar

by Murf1307



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Male Character, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: Cloud and Barret get in a bar fight and then have sex in the alley next to the bar.





	in the alley outside the bar

**Author's Note:**

> Remember kids, use a condom, even if you're on testosterone. Cloud and Barret are unintentionally risky in this fic, but you shouldn't be.

Cloud, of course, gets his skinny, Mako-infused ass hurt.

They're in a small city that's barely got a name and  _ doesn’t  _ have a Mako reactor.  They have to lay low for a few days, and Cid suggests that they -- the guys, he means -- all go out for drinks.

So they do.  Cid and Vincent and Cloud and Barret, because Nanaki likes the girls more, and also because technically, he's still a kid.

Barret can't help but keep an eye on Cloud.  He's always kept Cloud at the corner of his eye, paying a little too much attention.  From the very start, when Cloud was a silent presence with empty, glowing eyes and no meat on his bones at all.  When he looked like a dead man walking, and swung that big-ass sword like he didn't know how, but fought like a fucking  _ animal. _

He still does, though he's built just a little thicker now, the sword a natural fit in his hands.  But his eyes still glow, and Barret still keeps his eye out, waiting for something.

It, whatever it is, almost unspooled at the Gold Saucer, but no dice, and shit’s only gotten darker since.

Nobody says anything about Aerith.  Nobody talks about the shit they still need to do.  Everyone is just trying to get through tonight, and Barret is happy to oblige that.

His eyes shift again, catching the sharp outline of Cloud’s face in the low light of the bar neon.  Cid and Vincent are playing pool. Barret’s on his second drink, his guns left at the inn to lay low.  

It unbalances him, walking around without any gun arm at all; he's used to the weight of metal pulling down at the end of his arm, used to having to resist it.  Without it, he keeps getting distracted by its absence. But they need to be careful, and a black man with one arm missing is a little less recognizable than a black man with a big-ass gun or knife for an arm, for sure.

Nevertheless, he keeps to himself, his eyes occasionally glancing over at Cloud, who is curled around a tumbler of whiskey like it's the only thing in the world worth looking at.

As he turns his own attention back to his beer, he tries not to wonder too much about Cloud, and how fucked this has all gotten.

But yeah, this all leads up to something, of course, because Cloud has to get his skinny ass hurt.

The guy who starts shit is six feet tall, so he’s got almost half a foot on Cloud and is about a hundred pounds heavier to boot.  Barret’s bigger, sure, and Cloud can handle himself, but as the guy approaches Cloud, Barret can’t help but tense a little.

He doesn’t like the way that this guy is  _ looking  _ at Cloud.

And sure, Barret’s got no right to have any gods-damned opinions about how men  _ look _ at Cloud — he’s a good-looking man, especially now that he doesn’t always look like he’s got one foot in the grave — but he can’t help how he feels.

The guy says something, too quiet for Barret to hear, since Cloud’s a few stools down and the music is loud in his ears.  Cloud stiffens where he sits.

Barret very nearly intervenes, but he forces himself to stop.  It’s not his business. Cloud can take care of himself.

The guy says something else, but this time he  _ touches _ Cloud, a hand sliding down Cloud’s shoulder-blade.  The touch is too fucking intimate, and Barret’s on his feet, because fuck it, he can't  _ watch  _ this.

Cloud, Cloud whips around and grabs the guy’s arm, slamming it against the bar.

The resounding  _ crack _ draws attention, and after a beat —

The bar  _ erupts  _ into an aimless barfight.  Barret has been expecting something like this since they walked in, to a degree.  It's the kind of bar where that shit just  _ happens. _

Somebody takes a swing at him, because somehow, people think him being down an arm makes him less damn dangerous.  He corrects the assumption with a left hook that sends the guy sprawling across the bar, and makes his way toward Cloud.

Cloud's holding his own, at least until four guys surround him and all go for him at once.

Cloud takes a couple good hits before Barret can get to him, tossing one of the assailants aside with ease.  He scoops Cloud up around his waist and makes for the door. It's a tactical retreat, for sure.

He makes eye contact with Vincent, who is back to back with Cid, and Vincent nods like he gets it.  

Fuckin’ eerie, that guy is.

Anyway, Barret gets Cloud out of the bar and into an alley halfway up the block.  He leans him against a wall to try and take stock of where his head's at.

Cloud blinks up at him.  “Barret?”

“Yeah.  How you doin’, Spike?” he asks, not quite able to hide his genuine concern.

Cloud smirks, just a little.  “I'm fine. Just some bruises and a busted lip.  Bet it looks way worse than it is.”

“It looks worse than it is,” Cloud says, shaking his head.  “I’ll be fine. Just some bruises and a busted lip, I think.”  He doesn’t look concussed, at least, which Barrett’s taking as a minor miracle.  “Did you just...drag me out of there?”

Barret nods, feeling defensive.  “Yeah. You got a problem with that?”

“No, I just — I wasn’t expecting something like that, from you.”  Cloud shrugs, rolling his shoulders a little. “Tifa maybe, but not you.”

“Shut the hell up,” he says, scowling.  “I know you don’t think mucha me, but I ain’t gonna listen to you tell me I don’t care what happens to ya.”  He leans in a little too close, maybe. “I like you, you dumbass punk.”

“Yeah?” Cloud's eyes narrow.  “That why you fuckin’ panicked when  _ you  _ asked me out, back at the Saucer?”

Barret's only coherent answer is to kiss Cloud, hard, on the mouth.

Cloud's reaction is immediate: he moans, one arm coming up to curl around the back of Barret's neck and hold him close.  Barret settles his hand on the small of Cloud's back and hauls him even closer as he plants a knee against the wall.

It feels good to have Cloud riding his thigh, their tongues meeting inside Cloud's mouth.  He enjoys the way Cloud is so much smaller than him, but able to give as good as he gets; Barret doesn't have to really go easy on him, like he would anybody else.

Cloud wraps his arms around Barret's neck, hauling himself even closer.

The world’s all fucked up and has been for a long while, and Barret’s not sure if they can save it, even if they try.  So a moment like this, with Cloud moving against him, is something to chase, a good feeling in his gut for fucking  _ once _ .

“Shit,” Cloud mumbles when Barret pulls back a little to breathe.  “I’ve been waiting for that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”  Cloud nods, still held up against the wall by Barret’s body.  “Didn’t wanna say anything, given how bad it freaked you out, back at the Saucer.”

Barret nods, a little stab of guilt quickly overruled by how good everything else feels.  “Yeah, shit. It’s just...it’s been a fucking while, you know? I don’t know shit about this kinda thing.”  He’s had Marlene to look after; between raising her and running AVALANCHE, he hasn’t exactly had time to  _ date _ .

“Yeah, yeah.  But fuck, if you wanna, I’m game.”

They’re both a little tipsy, Barret realizes, and that is gonna make this harder to deal with in the morning, but right now, he doesn’t care.  He’s got Cloud in his arms, warm and willing.

When his mouth descends again, it’s more of the same, and shit, he’s getting hard now.  The idea of being inside Cloud strikes him, and fuck if he doesn’t want that more than anything right now.  He slides one hand down, curiously.

He knows Cloud is transgender; they’ve been travelling in close quarters for a while now, and Cloud’s never really cared about hiding shit like that.  He is what he is, and if anybody’s got a problem with that, then that’s their business and they can take it somewhere else. It’s admirable, in Barret’s eyes, that give-no-shits, take-no-shit attitude.

Cloud bucks against his hand.  “Yeah, Barret, go on, touch me.”

Barret does, cupping his hand between Cloud’s legs and rubbing.  He’s pretty sure he knows what he’s doing with this kind of anatomy, after all.

“Oh, fuck, yes,” Cloud gasps.  “More, please.”

“Can I get my fingers inside ya?” Barret asks, and his voice is husky with desire.  He’s so hard it actually hurts a little bit.

They shouldn’t be doing this out here, in public, but frankly, they’re both way past caring.  

“Fuck, yes,  _ fuck _ , you could fuck me if you wanted.”  Cloud meets his eyes. “You wanna fuck me?  The world might be ending.”

Barret laughs.  “Shit, fuck, that’s the shittiest pickup line I’ve ever heard.”

“Is it working, though?”

“I was already into it before you said it, it doesn’t count.”  Barret starts unbuckling the belt holding up Cloud’s pants. “Fuck, you’re gonna have to turn around, won’t be able to get inside you from this angle without rippin’ your pants.”

Cloud moans again, clearly into the idea of Barret taking him from behind.  “Shit, fuck, yes, shove me up against the wall or something.”

“You like it rough, huh, Spike?”  Barret’s really into how into it Cloud is.  

“Yeah--” the word cuts off into a whine as Barret gets one finger inside Cloud.  He’s wet and incredibly tight, and Cloud’s back arches as he tries to shove himself down on it.  

Barret groans at that.  “You’re so fucking horny for it, huh?”  

Cloud nods, rolling his hips again.  “Thought about how it’d feel, on the road, y’know,” he says.  “Mighta touched myself once or twice, thinkin’ about your fingers and your cock.”

Barret’s dick is leaking precum by now, and he wants nothing more than rip Cloud’s pants off and slam into him.  But he doesn’t, because they have other shit they have to worry about besides ripping each other’s clothes off and having sex.

“God, you shoulda said something sooner.  Coulda bent you over all sortsa shit,” Barret manages breathlessly.

Cloud moans, his body arching again as Barret sinks another finger into his tight pussy.  He strokes against Cloud's insides until he finds the spot that makes Cloud tense and then pulse around his fingers.

Cloud comes silently, except for an unusually ragged breath, and fucks himself down on Barret's fingers with renewed vigor.

It's possibly the hottest thing Barret's ever seen.

“Gods, Spike, you're fuckin’ incredible,” he says, kissing him to quiet the whimper Cloud makes when he pulls his fingers out of him.  “Shit, next time, wanna see you spread out on a bed, wanna get a good look atcha, get my mouth on ya.”

“ _ Please _ ,” Cloud begs.

Barret laughs a little, exhilarated by this whole situation, and turns Cloud around.  His hand slips down to shove Cloud's pants down around his knees. “You want it, baby?  Wanna hear you say it.”

His hand fumbles on his own belt and fly as Cloud moans it out:

“Please fuck me, please fuck me,” Cloud manages, his hands pressing on the wall of the alley, and Barret threads his fingers into Cloud's hair and pulls a little, experimenting.  It works; Cloud whimpers. “Oh god, Barret, please.”

Barret lets go, briefly, to curl his hand around the base of his cock, guiding it until it's pressing against Cloud's slit.  “You beg so fucking pretty,” he says, and pushes inside.

Cloud yelps as the head of Barret's cock stretches the lips of his pussy before popping inside.  Barret takes it kinda slow; he's a big man, and his dick is certainly proportional to the rest of him.  But he doesn't stop, not until he's as far inside Cloud as he can get.

“Fuck, that's, this is —” Cloud cuts himself off with a moan as Barret tugs on his hair again.  “Please, oh gods.”

And so, Barret starts to move.  Slowly, at first, fucking Cloud open on his cock with shallow thrusts that leave his cock still mostly inside Cloud at any given moment.

It's fucking heavenly.

Barret knows he's not gonna last too long, especially when he starts picking up the pace.  So, he whispers in Cloud's ear, pulling his head back by the hair to bare his throat, “Where do you want me to come?”

Cloud makes a noise like he's dying.  “I — I — inside me, please.”

That's all Barret needs, his hips pistoning into Cloud's at yet greater force and speed.  It feels so fucking good, and moments later, Barret sheathes himself in Cloud and comes, hard, with a moan of his own.

He's got Cloud pinned to the wall, still, as he starts to come down from it, and he kisses Cloud's neck carefully.  “You good, Spike?”

“Yeah,” Cloud breathes.  “Shit, that was...wow.”

Barret laughs.  “Yeah. Fuck, if that's what we've been missing since the Saucer, I'm sorry, for sure.”

Cloud laughs, too.  “Yeah, well, I think you're forgiven.”

Barret kisses his neck again and slowly starts to pull out.  “Good. We, uh, we should go back to the inn, but. If you wanna do this again sometime…”

“Yeah, absolutely,” Cloud says, nodding.  “I definitely want to do this again.”

Barret's putting himself away when Cloud turns around and catches him at it.  “Uh, lemme…”

Barret lets him, and when Cloud's finished with Barret's belt, Cloud looks up at him with a slightly nervous look on his face.  Barret doesn't know what to do with that, so he leans down and kisses him.

Cloud makes a soft noise, and kisses back.  

Barret starts trying to help Cloud get dressed again, because turnabout's fair play, and he manages all right.  It'd be easier with one of his prosthetics, but either way, Cloud winds up dressed again.

“Are we — is this —” Cloud flushes, clearly embarrassed that he can't spit it out.

“I like ya,” Barret says.  “A lot more than most people.” It's the honest answer.  “And this — this was fuckin’ incredible. So...if you wanna make this a thing...I'm into that.”

Cloud smiles a little.  “Okay. I — I was nervous about that.”

He leans up and kisses Barret, and Barret thinks, for just a second:

_ Oh, shit.  I'm in love. _


End file.
